vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Hao (Post Immortal Ascension)
|-|Meng Hao= |-|Demon Sovereign Meng Hao= Summary Meng Hao is the protagonist of the Chinese Xianxia Novel - I Shall Seal the Heavens. He was once a young scholar in the Yunjie Country, who failed the imperial exams for the third time. Sitting on Mount Daqing he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of Immortal Cultivators and so his path to Cultivation begun. After some time in the Reliance Sect, Meng Hao acquired the legacy of the League of Demon Sealers becoming the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Meng Hao was on his way to become the Immortal but due to interference of Allheaven in the form of war that leads to the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm, he chose to defile himself, and become the multifarious and bizarre Demon that possess a thousand faces, a thousand emotions, making impossible to ascertain what it truly feels. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C | High 1-B, 1-A with the Seal the Heavens Hex | 1-A | 1-A Name: Meng Hao, Fang Hao, Fang Mu, Grandmaster Pill Cauldron, Patriarch Golden Light, Blood Prince, Son of The Mountain and Seas, Ninth Paragon, Allheaven (temporary), Demon Sovereign Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: 16 (beginning), 3 billion + (EoS) Classification: Human, True Demon, Daosource, Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm, Demon of the Vast Expanse, Supreme Entity of the Vast Expanse, Allheaven (temporarily) Powers and Abilities: |-|Immortal Realm= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Low-High physical regeneration via Eternal Stratum, Low-Godly via Nascent Souls and Eternal Stratum, Mid-Godly with Echelon Mark), Intangibility (Via Stepping Method), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Healing, Soul Manipulation (Most of his attacks can harm the soul by default. Can freeze, burn, transmute, seal, and enslave souls), Law Manipulation (Can control Natural Law), Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning (Mountains via Mountain Consuming Incantation, Black Pod Imps, Terracota Soldier, his Peak Ancient Realm Blood Mastiff, Lord Fifth, Lord Third, etc), Shapeshifting, Heat Manipulation (via Supernova Magic, the Essence of Flame and several fire magics), Vibration Manipulation (via Nine Heavens Destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Via Blood Demon Grand Magic, Blood Immortal Techniques and the Spirit Devouring Scripture), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Life and Death Hex), Poison Manipulation (Via Alchemy), Dimensional Storage, Animal Manipulation (Via Alchemy, Demonic Qi and Art of Righteous Bestowal), Spatial Manipulation (Via Body-Mind Hex), Time Manipulation (With Slaughter's Stepping Method), Absorption (Through Divine Sense and the Blood Demon Grand Magic), Power Nullification (With his Hexes, laws, Aura and sealing abilities. Can negate magical attacks, suppress cultivation bases, etc.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts and beings in other dimensions), Non-Corporeal (Can survive without his body as a Nascent Divinity), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (With his Divine Sense, he can control people and destroy their minds), Magic, Supernatural Luck (Can steal luck from the Heavens), Black Hole Creation, Transmutation, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (With his Karmic Hex), True Flight, Aura (Passive Law Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Charisma, Fear/Madness type thanks to his Devilish nature which can even affect time, slowing it down and boosting his reaction time. Can passively Mind-Hax those that look in his eyes via Devilish nature), Large Size (Type 1, 2, 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fate Manipulation (Via Karmic Hexing and Writ of Karma), Void Manipulation (via Inside-Outside Hex), Sealing, Creation (Can make pills from nothing via Alchemy), Information Analysis (via Divine Sense), Resurrection (Can resurrect two times even if his body-mind-soul is destroyed via Echelon Mark), Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection (Via Inside-Outside Hex), Conceptual Statistics Amplification (With pills, Paragon Bridge, fusing his Meridians, and Seven God Steps) and Acausality (Type 4, is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them). Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Has fought many enemies who can make people explode with a single word), Ice Manipulation (Controls ice so cold that it can freeze the soul), Electricity Manipulation (Constantly fights Heavenly Tribulation, and has lightning even inside his body), Mind Manipulation (via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks), Possession (Has defended himself from possession many times), Immunity to poisons and diseases, Blood Manipulation, Absorption (via Blood Demon Grand Magic and Inside-Outside Hex), Fate Manipulation (Can alter fate with A Writ of Karma), Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analysing him), Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks. Meng himself can move during a time-stop), Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks, Sealing, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Shui Dongliu won't allow him to be erased), Life-Force Extermination, Law Manipulation (Can fight against the Laws of other Cultivators), Curse Manipulation (Survived a curse that would depower the entire Southern Domain). |-|Ancient Realm= All previous abilities, plus Causality Manipulation (via Beginning-Ending Hex and Natural Law), Space-Time Manipulation (Froze all the space and time in the Vale of the Godgrave. Can fade in the River of Time(timeline) to escape from attacks), Life-Death Manipulation (Can lock down the flow of reincarnation in an entire dimension), Fate Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can seal the entire Cycle of Karma, freezing within it all memories), Reality Warping (Made inside become outside in an entire dimension), Sound Manipulation (His voice is powerful enough that it can ignore Natural Laws), Dimensional Travel, Duplication (via Self Hex), Conceptual Attacks, Aura (Charisma, Fear and Multifarious type thanks to his nature as The Demon), Sealing (Via Demon Hexes. Can seal space, time, karma and reincarnation), Madness Manipulation, Can consume Essence - the source and origin of all things in existence and even beings more powerful than him. |-|Ancestor Realm= All previous abilities, plus Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9 and 10; his entire existence is completely independent of the natural and magical Laws due to being the Daosource itself), Regeneration (High-Godly via Daosource), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense anything), Law Manipulation (via Daosource - can create and destroy Laws, Daos and Essences), Duplication (Can clone his opponents with his Real/Unreal Hex), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (via Demon Hexing and Daosource), Conceptual Transcendence, Causality Manipulation (via Beginning-Ending Hex and Karmic Hex), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (via Life and Death Hex), Invisibility (Via Daosource), Absorption (Via Divine Sense, Blood Demon Grand Magic and his nature as the True Demon. Can even consume opponents of his power level to increase his power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with concepts, intangible foes, enemies on other planes of existence, and so on), Space-Time Manipulation, Resurrection (Can bring others back to life by pulling them through time), Duplication (Via Self Hex, can create countless versions of himself that can be used for reincarnation), Existence Erasure (via Karmic Hex and Daosource), Conceptual Attacks, Statistics Amplification, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2. Is superior to the Essence of Space), Acausality (Type 5), Sealing (via Seal the Heaven Hex, can seal anything and everything, can seal all existence), Non-Corporeal, Creation (can create anything from nothing via Daosource), Gravity Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and BFR (via Karmic Hex), Transduality, Void Manipulation, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory), Resistance to Existence Erasure (via Karmic Hex and Daosource, Ji Clan Karmic Magic couldn't kill him and Allheaven couldn't erase him), Curse Manipulation (Complete Immunity via Daosource, was not affected by Allheaven's Curse) and Mind Manipulation (Did not flinch in the slightest when Allheaven tried to control his mind thanks to the Daosource). |-|Unknown Realms= All previous abilities to a higher degree. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Should be far more powerful than a Master of Fate, who could create a palm the size of the Western Ring Nebula, that contains 100,000 galaxies), likely Universe level+ (Said palm replaced space itself, made it so that the laws of time could no longer be found, and it was stated to have the power to destroy the entire universe. Meng Hao also had the power to fight 4 Essence Dao Sovereigns, making him considerably more powerful than a (flawed) Death of the Universe Realm cultivator, who felt like he could destroy the universe with just a thought) | High Hyperverse level (The Essence of Space allows him to control countless spatial dimensions. Countless here means infinite in context), Outerverse level with the Seal the Heavens Hex | Outerverse level (Essence is a True Platonic Concept, the source and origin of everything in existence, the highest form of world concepts. As Transcendors have become their own Daosources, they exist beyond the Dao itself, which contains all of space and time, infinity, the supreme limit, the duality of Ying and Yang. The concepts and Dao itself become their playthings and existence is just canvas in their hands) | Outerverse level (After billions of years, Meng Hao reaches an immensely more powerful realm, causing even Transcendors to not be able to comprehend his existence. His Tenth Demon Sealer Hex, "My Fate is to Seal the Heavens Like a Demon", is stated to exist in an infinitely higher realm than even his current one, and only 20% of it was enough to defeat Allheaven) Speed: Infinite (Far faster than a Master of Fate, Lives and Death, who can still move after being severed from time itself). Immeasurable via Stepping Method (Can walk through time) | Infinite. Immeasurable via Stepping Method | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Immeasurable '''| Likely '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal+ | High Hyperversal, Outerversal with the Seal the Heavens Hex | Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level ' | '''Outerverse level '(His body is durable enough to survive attacks that can destroy Natural/Magical Laws, Concepts and Daos. Tanked attacks from Allheaven) '''Stamina: Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - as Immortal Qi sustain him, became the Daosource) Range: Likely Interstellar | High Hyperversal, Irrelevant with the Seal the Heavens Hex | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Bag of Cosmos (can hold Mountains and Seas, even living things, its a dimensional storage), Copper Mirror (it can duplicate any item, can transform in a Battle Armor/Battle Weapon that can shatter the space-time and natural/magical Laws, can grant one wish), Lightning Cauldron (used to refine pills and displace objects/people through space), Pills (regeneration, regrowth, power boost, mind-hax, create bodies, poison, etc.), Blood Mastiff (Spirit Severing Realm then Dao Realm) Optional Equipment: Demon Weapon Lonelytomb (a black spear that can attack the soul and has the power of extermination), Dragon Spear (able to shake and suppress equipment that has the might of a Dao Cultivator), Wooden Time Sword (Time Power), Time Sword Tip (Time Power-stronger), Lightning Cauldron, Terracotta Soldier (Quasi-Dao Realm Cultivator Realm), Banner of Mountain and Sea (can interact, pull and seal beings that are even in other dimensions or through time), Blood Mask (increase his power and let him use the Immortal Legacy), Gourd of Alcohol Sword Qi (let him use three attacks that have the potency of an Immortal), 800,000 Neo-Beasts. Can Create/Summon: Can create pills from nothing with the Dao of Alchemy. Can summon the Blood Mastiff, Terracota Soldier, Black Pod Imps, Lord Third and Lord Fifth. Intelligence: Intelligent and stubborn. Having been a scholar in his mortal days, he is backed by the knowledge he has accumulated over the years. Granted he failed thrice in the imperial exams, but his wits alone put him levels above most cultivators. His quick thinking and belligerent ways constantly put him in precarious situations which he always gets out of using those very same qualities. He knows when to back out of a fight especially when up against opponents leaps and bounds above him, but makes them pay a hundredfold after mustering enough strength to go against them. As the story progressed his cunning and wits became more cold and calculating. In only 20 days he memorized 1,000,000,000 medical plants and identified them. He also at the same time created 100,000 new formulas using these medicinal herbs to created pills. His insight and comprehending are unreal as he learns the 3000 Daos in a short time. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His wife, friends, and children. He also has a near-obsessive attitude towards Spirit Stones, and later on Immortal Jades, which stems from when he was a poor scholar with nothing to his name and his early days in the path of cultivation but this more or less stopped after the War Arc. Feats: Meng Hao possesses a tremendous Divine Sense that can go even beyond the Vast Expanse and reach the Void that exists outside. In his revenge against the 33 Heaven, his mere presence affected the natural and magical Laws of the Vast Expanse. It was like another Heaven/Realm suppressing all creation. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' |-|League of Demon Sealers Hexes= League of Demon Sealers - '''Unique Magic techniques that were created by the League of Demon Sealers. '''Beginning-Ending Hex: '''The first Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. Like the name implied, just by using the aspect of Beginning" all things return to their basic Essence, while the aspect of "Ending" will bring the end to everything and anything. It gives< him the ultimate control over all Beginnings and Endings. '''Real-Unreal Hex: The second Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. By using the Real-Unreal Hex, he can make anything real, unreal, illusory or corporeal, "If I say you really exist, then even if you die, you still shall exist! / If I say that you are not real, then you shall vanish into unreality". Present-Ancient Hex: The third Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex could manipulate the transformations of Time, making countless eras pass by in the blink of an eye. In a single breath of time, the sky could grow ancient and the lands could become primordial. It also gives him the power to stop time. Self-Hex: The fourth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The Self Hex could produce countless numbers of clones, entire worlds of life, all being Meng Hao be them children, women, and men young or old - a multitude of one's own self. These clones can be used as a new seed for life and reincarnation. Inside-Outside Hex: The fifth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This hex gives ultimate control of all elements and powers of both positive and negative. It can be used as a mirror to consume anything and then release it. Life-Death Hex: The sixth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. It gives the user control over Life and death of the victim by creating a miniature image of the victim in the user's mind. The victim is at the mercy of the user thoughts and a mere thought can drown him or burn him or even strike him with lightning. Karmic Hex: The seventh Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex can control and seal the Karma of anything be it normal or conceptual. It can erase anything from existence even if the place/target is a concept. Body-Mind Hex: The eight Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex gives complete mastery of the Space. It can render creation to be like a canvas, everything he can see can be sealed. It can seal bodies, Immortals, Gods, Demons, Divinities, even Laws can be sealed. Seal the Heavens Hex: The ninth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The original Hex created by Meng Hao. It's a Hex that exists beyond the other Hexes, a will that exists in another higher realm. It's so powerful that all natural and magical Laws, all entities, all wills, all existence are to be sealed before it. It becomes a Dao itself. "What I want, the Heavens shall NOT lack! What I don't want, had BETTER not exist in the Heavens! It was a madness that said, My words are reality!". My Fate is to Seal the Heavens like a Demon Hex: The tenth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The pinnacles of all Hexes also created by Meng Hao. It's power similar to the Seal the Heavens Hex, yet different - it's infinitely domineering compared to it. It's realm even higher than Demon Sealer Hex, Meng Hao stated that it exists on a Realm that even he cannot grasp. Art of Righteous Bestowal: Imparts Demonic Qi to all living things in Heaven and Earth, giving its approval, thusly becoming Demonic, increasing its power tremendously. Reproaching Seal: A technique that will seal the magic of all living things. |-|Daoist Magics= Stepping Method: A technique that Meng Hao learns from Slaughter. A technique that let him walk back in time and also to attack in past-present and future at the same time. Blood Sacrifice Soulsearch: A magic that flood the target with their Divine Sense and can view all memories of the target. Mountain Consuming Incantation: A Daoist magic used by Meng Hao to summon countless Immortal Mountains to crush his opponents. Nine Heavens Destruction: A Daoist magic that creates two illusory hands combined then releases up to nine vibrations, with each getting stronger. Roc Transformation: A Daoist magic that allows Meng Hao to transform into a Roc. Seven God Steps: A technique that starts with the user taking a step and each successive step increase the user's mind, life force, cultivation base and everything else to a higher level, until the final seventh step where everything reaches the pinnacle, leading to unleashing powerful energy. It's a technique that became the Dao of Momentum. Stellar Teleportation: A technique that turns the body in motes of light, teleport, then turn the body back. Seal the Heavens Incantation: This technique was created by Noble Ran. Its origin and how it was brought in existence is unknown. It's a supreme Daoist Magic that use the Qi to form a giant avatar of the user that uses the power of Sealing. Using only 10 percent of this incantation power, Noble Ran was able to call on the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. It's also the base that was used by Meng Hao to create his Ninth Demon Sealer Hex. At full power, it will increase the cultivation base by 33 times. |-|Divine Abilities= A Writ of Karma: This ability does not severe the Karma but forcefully binds it to the user. Meng Hao used this to forcefully make people own him Spiritual Stones through creating promissory notes with their Karma. People affected by "A Writ of Karma" and don't pay back the debt to the user would find that their cultivation base and their future will be subjected to negative unforeseen changes. Supernova Magic: A divine ability that absorbs all the heat surrounding the user, whether it be from surrounding or body heat of a person. Meng Hao used this to create the Sun of Mountain and Sea Realm. Blood Demon Grand Magic: A Divine abilities that let him consume anything and increase his power. Paragon Bridge: A Paragon magic ability that created a bridge which will exercise an immense pressure, with each step on it, the pressure increase. It's comparable to the Door of Immortality. |-|Fist Techniques= Life-Extermination Fist: '''It's a fist technique that it's said to be able to exterminate all living things, including Gods. It was created by using the Dao of Death. '''Self-Immolation Fist/Bedevilment Fist: A fist technique that strikes with a destructive power so high that it's shockwaves can shake the heavenly bodies while the strike itself will shatter the Void. God-Slaying Fist: It's a fist technique not as murderous as the Life-Extermination Fist, nor as domineering as the Bedevilment Fist but just a simple fist. A fist strike that absorbs the energy of the entire World and transforms that energy into power to slay Gods. Devil-Butchering Fist: '''A fist that will send out black ripples, it causes the surroundings to become pitch-black with the fist become a streak of blood-red light. |-|Alchemy= '''Alchemy is the practice of turning medicinal plants/objects into pills that cultivators can consume for various effects such as increasing your cultivation, help increase chances of a breakthrough, healing injuries, poisons that affects the body, the cultivation, and even the soul, etc. Techniques Violet Will Incantation - With this technique, Meng hao can feed a plant with his spiritual energy, and catalyze its effectiveness, which is based on its medicinal age. Violet Will Incantation is also the Time-refining skill of the Han Clan. Together with Time Sealing Magic, Meng Hao can make Wooden Time Swords. Alchemy Dao Transmutation Incantation - This technique allowed Meng Hao to refine a pill that he had previously concocted. Using this technique to transmute an ordinary medicinal pill enabled him to produce even more powerful pills. Spirit Summoning Incantation - A legacy technique of the East Pill Division. It can be used to refine a pill up to six times, although, with sufficient latent talent and Cultivation base, the limit of six can be broken. By using this technique on an ordinary pill, it was possible to transform it into a consummate pill. Starting with the fourth refinement, any flame other than the East Pill Division’s Everburning Flame would not be sufficient to employ the technique. Great Dao of Alchemy - "Returning to the simplicity of nature! Creating something out of nothing! This Realm… it is creating something out of nothing!", comprehending the Dao of Alchemy let Meng Hao create something from nothing, transforming the illusory in reality. Key: Immortal Realm | Ancient Realm | Ancestor Realm | Unknown Realms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Clones Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Alchemists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults